Wolverine: The beast hero
by Obsidian ThunderWolf
Summary: A heroic feral Wolverine's night out


Feral Nature

Sitting in my apartment, I look at my watch and I notice that it's one in the morning, I sigh heavily. "Why do I have ta go through this?"

I move from the couch to remove my clothes. I do this to prepare for my transformation "This is gonna hurt badly."

I scratch my chest and grumble indignantly as I brace myself. I close my eye and focus hard on my inner animal. I can feel the primal nature begin to surface as I double over in pain. The hair on my body begins to grow and thicken as the change comes over me full force

"Aw shit, here it comes." At the first stage my bones break themselves with horrible crunching sound. I fall to hard wood floor hitting my head on the glass coffee table.

"Fuck!" Blood begins to gush from the wound.

I scramble on the ground to find a way to stand but that task is interrupted as I feel my internal organs begin to go into failure. I hack up blood as my body continues to contort. The feeling of my face stretch to hold my elongating fangs is horrendous. I close my eyes, try to huddle myself to ease the pain, it doesn't help a damn bit.

"How much longer?" I ground out through clinched fangs.

I grab a tight hold around my chest. I painfully realize that this was a mistake from the sudden pain in the flesh on both sides of my rib cage. My nails have become claws.

I yelp out as I remove the claws, blood starts to pour out from the gashes. It takes everything that I have not to puke right then and there. I roll onto my stomach and my body arches as my bones begin to reform in a different shape than before. My organs start up again, causes some of the pain to stop.

"Fuckin' almost there." I snarl out as I lose the ability to speak.

"Almost there." I say softly as I feel the pain slowly start to subside.

My feral transformation is complete.

I lay on the ground shaking silently and thanking whoever is in charge up there that it's finally over. I gather my bearings and try to stand, I'm only able to move slightly. I feel my body recovering and soon enough I'm able to move fully.

"_I hate this."_ I ground out in my mind. I stand crouched in my apartment. I look around at the mess I just caused

"_This blood ain't comin' out anytime soon." _These thoughts are interrupted by the sudden loud growl coming from my stomach. I growl back at it and shake my head.

"_Time ta hunt."_ I move around the room to find my pants. Once I have them in hand I struggle to pull them on. I let out a frustrated snarl as I try not once, not twice, not three, but four times to get them on. When I finally get them on I let out a huff of relief.

I look over at the balcony, I see the moon full and bright overhead. _"How could somethin' so beautiful cause so pain?" _

I walk to the balcony and slide open the door. I crouch there for a moment before climb onto the railing. I look over the city as I raise my head to the sky and let a mighty howl rip from chest to the bright moon above me. This howl is a curse at the moon for making me into this.

I stand on hind legs as I survey my surroundings, I look over and find my path across the city. I launch myself off to begin my hunt. I land on the building across from mine. I perch myself on the edge to sniff at the air. The city is alive all kinds of smells tonight. It makes the animal grow restless, but I have to be patient.

This isn't the forest. I must be careful not to be seen.

I leave this building and move to scale the bricks of the next building. I'm looking for tonight's prey. Four buildings from the last I find rats scurry along the gutter and down the streets. _"Not tonight."_

Some pigeons have flocked in the road blocking traffic. I snicker gruffly _"Nope. I'll let 'em have their fun."_

I move along growing even hungrier. I grumble softly as continue my hunt _"At times like this I miss Canada."_

I move silently through the alley way until I come across a stray cat running free on the pavement. I watch it carefully. I ready myself to make a move, I creep down the alley to stalk a plump feline. I lick my chops behind the unknowing meat, I'm to attack when all of a sudden I hear a blood curdling scream coming from down the street.

"_What in the hell?" _I shake it off as just hearing sounds and I put my focus back on my prey but I find that due to the scream, the little morsel ran off. I forget myself and let out a loud snarl. Very soon my angered train of thought is interrupted by yet another piercing scream and this time I can't put it off _"Better go check it out."_

I forget about my faster than I found it and race up the side of a nearby building. I jump to the roof and use my advance hearing to pinpoint where the pained sounds were coming from. I catch it and race off in that direction. It doesn't take me long to find my destination my nose is assaulted by the scent of blood and sweat. I crawl over the side to see what could be happening.

To my surprise I see a very large burly man looming over a young woman in full battle armor kneeling on the ground holding her stomach. She coughs up blood but still tries to stand. She slips back to the ground and the big bastard just laughs at her. "That's what you get for saying no to an Asgardian little girl. Now why don't you play nice? If you take care of me, I might just let you live."

The woman let out a chuckle and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Fuck you." Is all she said as she gathered herself and charged him with a silver sword that was almost as beautiful as her. The big guy tried to swing at her but she dodged him and sliced her blade into the side of his gut. In the same motion he back hands her into a wall. I see her head bounce off of it, well her whole body did the same thing and land hard smack on the ground. Burly guy yanks the sword out of his wound and tosses it far away from them. He looks at the blood pouring out and grasps at the opening, he then turns his attention to the woman on the ground.

"You little bitch! How dare injure me?!" He grounds out as he stalks over to her.

"How are you defy me?!" He screams at her pale face. He reaches down and picks her up by her collar.

"You will pay dearly for this." He moves his hand to her throat and begins to choke her, this causes to wake up. She tries to fight him and manages to claw harshly at his eye, leaving it torn and bloody. At this he raises his fist and brings it down hard on her face, knocking her out.

"_Bastard!"_ my mind shouts. I can't take this sight anymore. My feral rage starts to bubble in the pit of my stomach and I let out a loud snarl as I jump in and tackle him from behind. It turns into a scuffle and I manage to wrestle him away from her. With him off of the woman, I move to kneel by her side to check on her.

"_She's still breathing."_ I think to myself. I then brush her silver hair out of her face.

"_God she's beautiful."_ My mind says before my thoughts are once again interrupted, but this time it's due to a giant fist connecting with the side of my face, sending my flying into the opposite wall.

"_Damn it!" _I can feel this half of my body fracture. It's not pretty at all. I try to stand but I can't, the pain is too much. My healing factor isn't kicking in fast enough for me to recover. I groan as I see his shadow come over me. When I look up I actually realize who's been cause all this trouble. I shake my head in mock sadness

"_Roughhouse, the Asgardian Man-Mountain. My, how the mighty have fallen."_ I snarl at him as he delivers another punch to my face, implanting me into the brick wall yet again. This time I can't move at all.

"Long time no see Logan. How you been?" He says with a wicked grin as he removed his fist from my bloody face. With nothing holding me in place I fell to the ground. I tried again to get up but I was stopped by Roughhouse's big ass boot stomping down on my back.

"Stay down shorty. We'll catch up once I'm done with that little whore over there." He dug his heel into me before moving away. Roughhouse stands above her and nudges her with his boot. She's still out cold. He then grins at her as he starts to undo his pants. All I can do is watch on in horror. I try to get up as I feel my healing factor kick in but it's still not enough.

He drops his pants and undies around his ankles revealing the ugliest cock I've seen…might I add, the smallest as well.

He leans down and crawls on top of her. _"Don't let this happen!"_ I scream to myself as I push even harder to get up. The brute begins to touch her, he moves his hands as if he's a lover and he gropes her.

"_Move damn it!"_ The blood is pounding in my ears as finally stand. The pain is unbearable but I push past it. I see that he has slipped a up her shirt and cups her breast. That's when I snapped. I let a roar shred from my body as I jump onto the bastard and rip him off of her and toss him into the same wall that is imprinted with my shape. He slides to the ground, I glare at him, daring him to move. I look over at her.

"Whatcha think shorty? Like my handy work, think I did a pretty good job." I look at the bastard Asgardian and I see that he is smiling at what he's done.

That smile on his face is the final straw I didn't even know I had and from then on all I could see was red then pitch black. My inner animal takes over and I charge him.

Tonight I have found my true prey and I enjoy the feeling of ripping flesh and gushing blood from the screaming demon I know hold in my clawed grip. I look him in the eye one final time before tearing out his throat to end his pain. I drop the limp body on the ground and I feast on the shredded "God" 'til there is nothing left but bones.

I kick them under the dumpster where they belong and I walk over to the unconscious woman. She's groaning and will be awake soon. I nudge her a little and she groans more. I know she'll be alright.

"_Guess I'll take her back with me." _I carefully pick her up and cradle her in my arms. Before we live I do a quick sweep to locate her sword. Once I find the blade I grab it and set off back to my apartment. I take an easier rout back so I won't wake her. I move through the alley ways swiftly and silently 'til I make it back home. I climb up the building and reach my floor. I hop onto the balcony with this woman in my arms.

"_We're alright now." _I think, saying it more for her benefit than mine. I open the door and walk in. I look at my mess again before sighing and moving to my bed room. I flip on the light and walk over to my bed, I pull the blankets back lay her down gently.

"_I'll fix ya later, just rest for now." _I give her a small smile before leaving the room but as I do, I hear a muffled "Thank you." Com from the bed behind me. I grin to myself not really knowing why. I leave the room to go lay on my couch to get a few hours a of sleep before I have to deal with the fallout of this full moon.


End file.
